


Unilateral

by salviohexia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville se siente enfermo. De todas las personas que existen en la Tierra... ¿tenía que gustarle esa precisamente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madera

**Author's Note:**

> -Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" en ffnet  
> -Estoy enojada con este estúpido fic. Inició como un experimento, algo que sería divertido. Y ahora me quiero morir.

Herbología era la única materia para la que Neville era bueno, eso lo había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo y desde hacía mucho tiempo que ese hecho ya no le molestaba. Por eso el día en que algunos de sus compañeros iban a la clase avanzada de Pociones, Neville no se sintió mal. Él tenía su clase avanzada de Herbología.

Muchos en Hogwarts decían que Pomona Sprout era una profesora «barco». O sea, que no importaba si trabajabas mucho, poco o nada, igual aprobarías con una buena calificación. Nada más alejado de lo correcto, según comprobaron varios a la hora de tomar su clase en sexto curso. La profesora Sprout, al igual que McGonagall, Flitwick y Snape, dejaba mucha tarea, y se había puesto más exigente a la hora de calificar trabajos.

Esa tarde por ejemplo, la profesora les había encargado un ensayo sobre las propiedades de la Tentácula Venenosa. Neville se había ido directamente a la biblioteca, donde se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

─Hola ─los saludó Neville, sentándose junto a ellos.

─Hola Neville ─le contestaron Harry y Hermione.

─Sabes Neville ─empezó Ron─, tienes mucha suerte de no estar en clase de Pociones. El profesor puede que no sea Snape, pero Slughorn no es mejor.

Neville frunció el entrecejo.

─Había escuchado que él era agradable.

─Es agradable ─dijo Harry.

─Tramposo ─murmuró Ron.

─Es agradable ─repitió Harry─, lo que pasa es que nos puso a investigar a cada uno una Poción diferente, y a Ron le tocó la Amortentia.

─La poción más de niñas del mundo ─bufó el pelirrojo.

Neville sabía una o dos cosas de Pociones. Y las únicas una o dos cosas tenían que ver con sus ingredientes ─sobre todo y únicamente si eran plantas─, pero quería ser simpático con Ron.

─¿Por qué dices que es una poción de niñas? ─preguntó.

─Porque es un filtro de amoooor ─respondió Ron, haciendo caras─. Se supone que para cada quien tiene un olor diferente, es tan cursi.

─Tiene los olores de las cosas que más le atraen a quien la huele ─agregó Hermione.

─Cursi ─gritó Ron, Harry hizo una mueca y asintió.

─Oh. Sí. Supongo que es cursi... buena suerte. Creo ─Neville le dio a Ron unas palmadas en la espalda y abrió su libro sobre plantas venenosas.

Neville supuso que para él la Amortentia olería a puras plantas exóticas y dejó la pequeña idea de lado, concentrándose en su tarea.

.

─A qué no adivinan lo que hizo Lavender ─les preguntó Dean a Neville y Seamus.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Neville.

─Tomó un frasco de Amortentia de la clase de Pociones.

─Ah, ¿y qué? ─dijo Seamus.

─Se lo quité ─dijo Dean, sonriendo triunfantemente. Se metió una mano a la túnica del uniforme y sacó un frasquito con un líquido de color nacarado.

─Sabes Dean, Neville y yo sólo te vemos como amigo ─se apuró a decir Seamus. Neville rió.

─Qué idiota. ¿No quieres saber a qué huele?

─¿No lo saben ya? ─inquirió Neville.

─Nah, Slughorn pensó que sería algo peligroso. Pero por favor.

Dean se sentó en su cama, Neville y Seamus se acercaron a él con curiosidad. Cuando Dean abrió el frasco que contenía la poción, humo en extrañas espirales comenzó a emanar.

Neville trató de identificar los olores. Distinguió un aroma dulce, tal vez azúcar; la deliciosa fragancia que produce la tierra cuando se moja; y también estaba el olor a madera, no el mismo que tenían los viejos muebles de la abuela, éste era un tanto diferente.

─Huele bien ─comentó Seamus después de unos minutos. Se veía muy sonriente.

─Sí... supongo ─aceptó Dean, con una sonrisa torpe también─. Mejor le regreso eso a Lavender antes de que se de cuenta fui yo quien se la quitó.

Dean y Seamus parecían felices con su resultado, aunque no lo decían abiertamente, sin embargo Neville... él se había sentido un poco triste y nostálgico. Seguro que eso no era normal.

Neville aprovechó que sus amigos discutían con Lavender para salir de la torre de Gryffindor. Sólo quería caminar, estar solo. El olor a tierra mojada lo entendía, es decir, era uno de sus aromas favoritos desde siempre; el aroma a dulce le pareció normal, aunque no estaba muy seguro, ¿pero el olor a madera?, ¿era ese el olor de algún árbol mágico? Y si eso era, ¿por qué la combinación de todo lo hacía sentir mal?

─¡Neville!

Neville alzó la vista para ver a Hannah, había bajado hasta el primer piso.

─Hola Hannah, ¿qué haces?

─Zacharias me invitó a que fuera a ver su práctica de quidditch, ¿quieres venir?

─No sé...

Neville dudaba que Smith quisiera verlo a él también.

─Por favor ─pidió Hannah.

─Longbottom tiene mucho qué hacer, ¿verdad? ─preguntó Zacharias Smith, que llegaba a donde ellos estaban.

─Sí. Mucha tarea de Encantamientos.

─Lo sabía. Bueno Hannah, vámonos.

Zacharias estaba vestido en su túnica de quidditch color amarillo canario, y llevaba su escoba en el hombro. Neville percibió un débil olor a madera, no era el mismo que el que identificó con la poción, pero era bastante parecido.

Neville se quedó observando a Hannah y Smith que se alejaban. Se le ocurrió que el aroma a madera tenía que ser de una escoba de quidditch, lo cual sería sumamente extraño. A Neville le gustaba el quidditch como a cualquier chico normal, pero no era muy bueno volando ni era un aficionado a algún equipo.

Neville soltó aire que no se dio cuenta había contenido y negó con la cabeza.

─¿Qué pasa, Longbottom?, ¿te quitaron a tu novia?

Malfoy estaba de pie junto a él.

─No ─respondió Neville con calma, después de todo él no era Harry y no sentía la necesidad de iniciar una pelea con Malfoy cada que lo veía. ─Mi problema por alguna razón tiene que ver con el quidditch.

─Sí: no sabes jugarlo ─dijo Malfoy de forma burlona.

─Tú sí, y ya no estás en el equipo ─replicó Neville─. Oye, ¿por qué ya no estás en el equipo?

─Vete al demonio, Longbottom ─murmuró Malfoy y se fue.


	2. Azúcar

─Ay ─exclamó Ginny apenas entrando a Honeydukes─, creo que ya encontré el regalo de Navidad para Ron.

Neville miró a donde Ginny le señalaba, un estante con un colorido letrero anunciaba: NUEVOS ~ CERDITOS DE CHOCOLATE.

─Adecuado ─comentó Luna.

Neville prefirió no reír muy alto y se encogió de hombros.

─Déjenme ver qué compro ─anunció Neville a las chicas, que asintieron distraídamente fascinadas por los cerditos de chocolate con movimiento.

Ser amigo de Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood podía ser divertido la mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces necesitaba un pequeño descanso de ellas. Neville caminó por los pasillos de Honeydukes, buscando las ranas de chocolate, que no estaban en su lugar habitual.

─Elige algo y te prometo regresamos a Hogwarts.

─No ─gruñó Malfoy, empujando a Nott. Neville se ocultó prontamente tras un aparador. ─Sólo regrésame mi varita y déjame largarme de aquí.

─Tú y yo sabemos que necesitas... distraerte ─dijo Nott después de meditarlo un poco.

─Si tanto te preocupas por mí, que obvio lo dudo mucho, deberías ayudarme a resolver mi problema, no comprarme estúpidos dulces.

Neville frunció las cejas, pensativo.

─Más ayuda no puedo darte, ya no se me ocurre nada ─admitió Nott con un tono lastimero.

Malfoy, que estaba de espaldas a Neville, se frotó el rostro con una mano; Nott se veía algo raro, como si estuviera triste y cansado. Neville no sabía de qué problema estaba hablando Malfoy, pero pensaba era muy fuerte y delicado como para que Malfoy se pusiera más paliducho y delgado de lo normal. Bien podría comentarle algo de eso a Harry y Ron, pero no quería lidiar con un interrogatorio de Harry si de todas formas él no sabía nada.

─De acuerdo ─murmuró Malfoy al fin─, de acuerdo. Quiero unas plumas azucaradas. Tú me las vas a comprar.

─Por supuesto.

Nott extendió una mano para bajar un bote de plumas de azúcar de una repisa alta. Neville, tratando de parecer casual, no como si hubiera escuchado un pedazo de conversación importante ─tal vez─ sin contexto, entró al mismo pasillo que los Slytherins.

Malfoy le quitó a Nott el bote con los dulces para abrirlo y aspirar su aroma.

─Hace mucho que no comprabas plumas de azúcar ─comentó Nott.

─Lo sé. Sin ellas la clase de Binns ha sido insoportable ─bromeó Malfoy, colocando la tapa del bote en su lugar.

Neville quedó paralizado cuando Malfoy abrió el recipiente de plumas de azúcar. Si bien todo Honeydukes olía a caramelo, el perfume de las plumas de azúcar era diferente, suave... y era el mismo olor "dulce" que había detectado cuando Seamus y Dean le robaron el frasco de Amortentia a Lavender Brown.

─¿Qué tienes, Longbottom? ─Neville salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar a Nott.

─N-nada ─contestó Neville, nervioso con lo que acababa de descubrir.

Nott pareció estar satisfecho con la respuesta, dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar por el pasillo. Malfoy se quedó en su lugar, observándolo fijamente; sus ojos denotaban algo que Neville no alcanzaba a comprender.

─¿Qué escuchaste? ─preguntó Malfoy.

─No sé de qué hablas, Malfoy.

─Dime lo que crees que has escuchado, Longbottom ─exigió Malfoy.

─Nada ─repitió Neville en voz alta─. No seas paranoico.

Nott regresó al lado de Malfoy, pero sólo para tomarlo de un brazo y obligarlo a moverse.

─Ya Draco, sí te ves bastante raro ─murmuró, arrastrándolo del lugar. Malfoy comentó algo, pero Neville ya no pudo escuchar.

Primero la escoba de quidditch ─seguro una Nimbus 2001 para como iban las cosas─ y ahora las plumas de azúcar. Eso no era correcto; nada correcto. O Neville estaba mal interpretando las señales, o la Amortentia había sido una broma de sus amigos.

─Neville, ¿qué estás haciendo?

─Nada ─le respondió a Ginny, Luna iba con ella. ─¿A alguna de ustedes le gusta las plumas de azúcar? ─¿podría estar enamorado de una de sus amigas y no se había dado cuenta?

─No ─respondió Luna─, su sabor me empalaga muy rápido.

─Pues... sí me gustan, pero una de vez en cuando ─dijo Ginny. ─¿Por qué?, ¿ibas a regalarnos eso?

─No es eso, sólo que-

─A Draco Malfoy le gustan ─expresó Luna ─. Cuando él y los otros Slytherins van a la biblioteca a estudiar, él siempre las usa.

Neville se podía poner enfermo.

─¿Te gusta Malfoy? ─preguntó Ginny con sorna.

─Sólo soy observadora.

─No creo que a Neville le importe lo que a Malfoy le guste ─opinó Ginny, haciendo un gesto de asco─. Como sea, vámonos ya, ¿no? Tengo ganas de una cerveza de mantequilla.

Neville asintió, olvidándose por completo de que buscaba ranas de chocolate. Ginny se les adelantó, y Luna aprovechó para jalar a Neville hacia abajo y susurrarle en el oído:

─Muy observadora.

Neville se puso enfermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les prometo que theo y draco estaban en honeydukes sólo como amigos.


	3. Lluvia

Neville observaba caer la fría lluvia desde un corredor techado que conectaba con el invernadero número tres. Normalmente el aroma de la tierra mojada por la lluvia era su favorito, mas ahora le hacía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

En los últimos días sólo había estado reflexionando sobre Draco Malfoy. Al principio estaba enojado, confundido: ¿cómo podía gustarle Malfoy?, y no sólo porque los dos eran hombres, sino porque Malfoy nunca se había portado bien con él.

Pero meditando y siendo sincero, Neville admitió que le gustaba la atención que Malfoy le daba. Él jamás se había sentido especial, pero el hecho de que Draco Malfoy lo notara, aunque fuera para burlarse de él, le había gustado. Le había gustado que un niño creído como Malfoy se fijara en él. “Fijara" en el mal sentido de la expresión.

Ese era el detalle.

Neville había dejado de lado sus prejuicios, y había aceptado que desde el año anterior, él se había fijado mucho en Malfoy. "Fijado" en el sentido "me gusta Draco Malfoy" de la expresión.

Ese era el detalle.

Obvio a Malfoy no le gustaba Neville. Desde hace buen tiempo que Parkinson ya no se le pegaba como antes, pero eso no significaba nada.

─¿Qué está haciendo Malfoy? ─Neville dio un brinco.

─Por dios ─exclamó, tomando aire─. Harry, me asustaste.

─Lo siento ─dijo Harry, aunque no lo sentía en verdad─. Pero Malfoy está en el invernadero y quiero saber qué está haciendo ─susurró.

─¿Malfoy está ahí dentro? No lo ví entrar.

Neville volteó a donde el invernadero. A través de las paredes de cristal sólo se distinguían las diversas siluetas de las plantas que cuidaba la profesora Sprout.

─Seguro llegó antes ─racionó Harry en voz alta─. Será mejor que averigüe qué trama.

Neville frunció las cejas. Desde que el año había iniciado, lo único que Harry había hecho era seguir a Malfoy. De vez en cuando Neville escuchaba que le murmuraba cosas a Ron, pero Ron muchas veces se limitaba a rodar los ojos e ignorarlo. A Neville no le gustaba eso. No le gustaba que Harry le pusiera tanta atención a Malfoy.

─¿Por qué lo haces? ─le preguntó a Harry sin poder contenerse. Se retractó inmediatamente, sólo le quedaba esperar que no hubiera sonado tan enojado como se sentía.

─¿El qué?

─Acosar a Malfoy.

─Otro ─exhaló Harry, desviando la vista─. No lo acoso. Es sólo que-

─Sí lo haces.

─Él está planeando algo. Él... escucha, tú debes creerme, no como Ron y Hermione. Malfoy es un mortífago, le dieron una misión y está tramando algo peligroso que seguramente será malo para todos.

Tal vez Neville le creería a Harry si éste no sonara como un loco desesperado. Y si no hubiera descubierto recientemente que se sentía atraído por el Slytherin.

─No me crees.

─No sé... podría ser, digo, es hijo de Lucius Mal-

─Y sobrino de Bellatrix Lestrange ─agregó Harry repentinamente, posiblemente para convencer a Neville.

─Sigue siendo algo difícil de creer.

Harry negó con la cabeza; de su túnica sacó lo que al ser extendida parecía un simple pedazo de tela plateada y arrugada, se acercó a Neville y ambos los cubrió con eso.

─¿Qué ha-?

─¡Shhh! Ten cuidado.

No sabiendo qué demonios pasaba, Neville caminó junto a Harry. La puerta del invernadero estaba cerrada, pero no con llave, Harry la entre abrió con sigilo para que ambos pasaran.

Era una capa de invisibilidad, concluyó Neville ya algo tarde.

La lluvia caía sonoramente sobre el techo del invernadero. El agua podía estar fría, pero el lugar mantenía una temperatura caliente, cálida a comparación del clima afuera.

Malfoy estaba sentado en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas, observando la lluvia por la pared de cristal. Neville sintió algo extraño en el pecho, así que para disimular le dio un codazo a su compañero.

"¿Qué decías?" expresaba la mirada que Neville le dio a Harry, él sólo entrecerró los ojos, y se quitó la capa en un movimiento brusco. Les quitó la capa en un movimiento brusco.

Malfoy no se asustó, ni volteó hacia atrás.

─Te esperaba, Potter ─le dijo a Harry.

─¿En serio? Debe ser porque no estás haciendo nada bueno.

Ninguno de los dos Gryffindors lo vio, pero Malfoy hizo una cara de aburrido.

─Sí. Claro. Estar aquí sentado sin molestar a nadie es de lo peor ─contestó.

─Te lo dije ─soltó Neville, de nuevo sin aguantarse.

Entonces Malfoy sí se torció para verlos.

─¿Longbottom, tú también? Eso sí que es nuevo ─sonrió Malfoy con tristeza. O algo que parecía tristeza. ─Si no les importa, me largo.

Con una elegancia que la abuela Augusta habría deseado para Neville, Malfoy se puso de pie y se marchó del invernadero número tres.

─No se podría haber complicado más ─dijo Neville con nerviosismo para sí mismo.

─¿Atrapar a Malfoy?

Neville comenzó a desesperarse, se pasaba ambas manos por la cara y por el cabello. No le importaba que Malfoy no se sintiera de la misma forma hacia él, a Neville le gustaba. Mucho. Malfoy le gustaba no sólo porque lo hacía sentir importante, también le gustaba por lo testarudo, ingenioso y seguro de sí mismo que era; porque era todo lo que Neville siempre había querido ser...

Quería decírselo, sólo quería decírselo.

─¿Neville?, ¿Neville? ─Harry, aunque era más bajo que él, lo tomó de los hombros para mantenerlo quieto. ─Neville, ¿qué te pasa?

─Me gusta Draco Malfoy ─contestó patéticamente.


End file.
